Meet the Next Generation
by GuardianHuntress
Summary: The next generation of demigods should have an easier life, at least compared to their parents, right? Wrong! Bring in the Labyrinth, the Bermuda Triangle, Tartarus and so much more. Can they survive despite being the subject to a new prophecy and save everyone, or will evil conquer the world their parents fought so hard to save? Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

OC Starring (in chapter one) by appearance order

Ember Maria Zhang – 15

Violet Emily Zhang – 13

Ian Hercules Grace – 14

Camille Beryl Grace – 17

Brayden Tempest Grace – 15

Hunter – 15

Vincent – 15

Starring Canon Characters (chapter one)

Piper

Chapter One

 _Ember_

Saying that Ember was annoyed was the biggest understatement in the world. It was one thing to make her leave her friends for the summer, it was another thing to go to a Greek summer camp for the summer, but to say that she had to have a sleepover with a bunch of kids that she never got along with was just an one way ticket to trouble.

"How much longer?" Violet moaned.

Ember sighed. "Around five minutes.

Another one of her parents brilliant ideas. They thought it would be healthy for them to walk over to their friends' house on their own, despite the fact that it was baking outside.

"Remind me again why we couldn't wait at the Jacksons with mother and father?" Violet whined.

"Because their kids wouldn't be back for another few hours and you were already getting restless." Ember wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Right." She drawled before giving her sister a stern look. "You know it's been seven years, are you seriously still mad that one of them electrocuted you?"

"You forgot that they soaked me twice, and tricked me into giving up my cookie!"

"They were little kids who couldn't control their talents."

"I could," Ember protested.

"Yeah but you've always been an overachiever." Violet shot back. "And a grudge holder." Violet muttered under her breath.

"I do not hold grudges!"

"Yes you do." Violet insisted.

Ember pressed her fingers to her forehead. "I am not doing this right now.

"Fine, but just give them a chance will you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"So what, you're just going to sulk in a corner for the rest of the day and night?"

"No, well yes, I mean."

"You mean what?"

"Fine! I'll give them a chance." Ember huffed.

"See was that so hard?" Violet flashed a triumphant smile.

"Shut up," Ember murmured.

"Wow, shut up, so hard core Ember, what's next, are you going to say the word stupid?" Violet laughed.

"Yeah well, hey, we're here." Ember stopped as she stared at the two story house.

"How about we have some fun then?" Violet's eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Ember frowned. "There is something wrong with that twisted mind of yours, so no."

"Oh c'mon, it's just a bit spying. You can even pretend it's for your stealth class, just ten minutes." Violet pleaded.

"No."

"If you succeed, you'll pass your spying test, easy."

Ember pondered over that for a minute. "Fine but _only_ ten minutes."

Violet smiled before hiding beside the hedges near the middle of the lawn.

Ember sighed as she joined her little sister. "If we get caught, it's on you."

"Fine, now watch." Violet pointed to the silver convertible pulling up on the driveway.

Ember squinted and could make out a boy with blond hair walking out of the car. The boy turned around and faced the girl in the driver's seat. "Coming?"

"In a minute Ian, I need a moment of peace without you or Brayden." The girl said.

"Whatever you say," Ian rolled his eyes as he walked to the door, before topping in front of the porch. "Mom, what are you doing outside?" Ember frowned and craned her neck to get a closer look. How had she managed to miss the brunette standing on the porch?

"Well hello to you too," the woman chuckled. "And to answer your question, I'm waiting for your brother."

"What did he do now?"

"Like I'm giving you any ideas." She teased.

Ian twirled his finger letting slight sparks fall out. "You know, I can electrocute him for you if you want, just say the word."

"As tempting as that it, I'll pass." Ian pouted before going through the door.

"Who is she?" Violet asked gesturing to the woman.

Ember looked at the woman closely. She had tanned skin, chocolate brown hair and if her eyes weren't going crazy, eyes that kept changing. "I think that's Piper."

"You mean the daughter of Venus?"

"Aphrodite," Ember corrected.

"Same thing." Violet waved her hand dismissively, before bringing her attention back to what was happening on the other side if the hedge.

A girl in her mid-teens pushed the door open and walked out of the car.

"Camille, where's your brother?" Piper asked.

"Walking home with his friends."

Piper rose her eyebrow. "From the beach?"

Camille avoided her mother's piercing eyes. "He didn't tell me."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Well, I never had your way with words." Camille laughed nervously.

"No, you didn't, but there're enough manipulators in this family to last a lifetime." Piper mused.

"True," Camille said. "So when are you guys leaving for your night out?"

"A few hours, but you should start packing, just to make sure you have everything."

"On it." Camille flashed her mother a smile before disappearing into the house.

"Three more minutes," Ember reminded Violet.

"Yeah, yeah." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you've got to teach me how to do that!" An enthusiastic voice called.

"It was nothing."

Three boys came into view. "Nothing? You got the teacher to drive us to the beach instead of giving us a test." A blond boy smiled.

"Boys," Piper said.

All three boys looked up and the boy in the middle flinched.

"Vince, Hunter, why don't you two go inside, Brayden will join you in a minute." Piper gave them a fake smile.

The two boys on the end shared nervous glances before quickly walking past Piper, leaving Brayden, Piper and a still hiding, Ember and Violet.

"Hey mum," the brunette muttered as he walked towards the porch.

"Don't hey mum me, what on earth were you thinking?"

"She was about to give us a test on the last day of school!" Brayden protested.

"So you thought you should use your skills to force her to take your class to the beach?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds wrong."

"Brayden!"

"Well it's not like you didn't do anything worse," he shot back without thinking.

"Excuse me." Piper glared at her son.

"Uncle Leo told me that you got a person to give you a free car," He murmured.

Piper grimaced. "First of all I didn't know about my heritage or its danger back then." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "And next time you see Leo, tell him that he's a dead man."

"Will do." Brayden smiled. "Now mum, for both of our sakes, why don't we go in and pretend this whole thing never happened?" He asked sweetly in a voice that made Ember want to run out of the hedge and take him into the kitchen herself.

Piper grinned. "You're getting better, but you're not _that_ good yet."

Brayden frowned. "So I am in trouble or not?

"No."

"Really? But why, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Because I would have made her buy the class ice cream." Piper sighed.

"Yes. Thanks mum!" Brayden gave his mother a quick hug, and raced into the house before Piper could change her mind.

Ember slowly got up and snuck around the hedges, with Violet right behind her. "Aunt Piper!" Ember called out, bringing Piper's attention to her. Piper stared at her confused for a few seconds before realization dawned on her.

"Ember, Violet, long time no see. You know, normally I'd start fawning over how different you two look right now, but it's hot so why don't we continue this inside?" Piper suggested as she pushed the door open.

"Thanks." Ember gave Piper a relieved smile as she walked through the door after Violet.

"Did you two already eat?" Piper asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"At the Jacksons." Violet said.

"That's good. Camille, Brayden, Ian, downstairs now!"

"Already here mom." Brayden called from the living room.

"Why don't you two go to the living room while I get ahold of Camille and Ian." Piper smiled, before heading upstairs.

Violet smirked at the annoyed but slightly worried look on Ember's face. "They're not going to do anything while mortals are here, so relax." Violet said, before strutting into the living room.

"Uh, who are you?" A male voice asked from the living room, sounding slightly alarmed.

Ember sighed as she headed to the living room. One of these days she was going to have to tame her little sister.

"Violet!" Ember admonished. "Get away from the T.V. _now_." Violet gave her a dirty look before moving away from the TV screen.

"You're no fun." Violet complained before settling herself into the couch.

"I'm sorry, who are you two?" One of the boys asked.

"Violet." Ember pointed to her little sister. "And Ember Zhang."

"Wow, it's been a while," Brayden piped up, before a smile appeared on his face. "I loved your cookie by the way."

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Violet smacked her head with her hand.

"What?" Brayden asked.

"I can't believe you. And here I was, ready to forgive you like a good person, but nooo, I was right all along. You're just as insufferable as you were the last time I saw you." Ember started.

"You do realize the last time I saw you, we were six right?"

"Of course I realize that, but that is no excuse for-"

"Ember, Violet, I see you've met Brayden and his friends Vince and Hunter." Piper interrupted, as she joined them all in the living room with Camille and Ian.

"Camille, Ian, this is Ember and Violet." Piper said pointing to each kid.

Now that they were closer, Ember could see that Camille had electric blue eyes which were complimented by her brownish blonde hair, and that she seemed to be radiating power and authority. Her younger brother Ian on the other hand had caramel blond hair and kaleidoscopic eyes, just like his mother and brother, and still radiated power like his sister, but to a weaker extent, though he had a sort of allure to him.

"So I was thinking Violet could spend time with Ian and Ember could spend time with Cam-"

"With us." Brayden interrupted.

"You mean you, Hunter and Vince?" Camille stifled a laugh.

"Why not, I mean she's my age and we have so much catching up to do," Brayden said, ignoring the glares Ember was throwing his way.

"What do you think Ember?" Piper asked.

Ember frowned. If she admitted that she didn't want to spend time with him, she would only be proving Violet right and outright insulting someone. But if she didn't she'd be forced to spend time with him which would do nothing to appease her anger. "I'd be delighted." Ember forced out.

"Well it's settled, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Camille walked up the stairs. "Nice to meet you two by the way." She smiled before disappearing from sight.

"So, you like video games?" Ian asked.

"Never played them," Violet said sheepishly.

"Never?"

"We don't have it in our er community."

"Oh, well now you're going to learn how to." Ian smiled as he dragged Violet up the stairs.

"Well, I'll be next door, helping Calypso in the garden if you need me." Piper walked out the door leaving Ember with the devil.

"What the hell was that for?" Ember burst out.

"Well you're my age, and I need someone to talk to when these two leave soo."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just watch you three do, whatever it is, that boys do in their free time?"

"No, you're going to learn how to play Wii."

"What makes you think I don't know how to use a Wii?"

"Do you?" Brayden rose an eyebrow.

"No, but that's not the point. Why would I want to play with the Wii?"

"Because I have a dueling game and I'm guessing you'll want to prove that you can beat me," Brayden said cockily.

"Dude, what makes you think she'll be good enough to play? I mean she's a girl after all." The boy, Hunter said, giving Ember a quick once over.

"Oh it's on!" A determined glint appeared in Ember's eyes.

Brayden smirked at Hunter and Vince. "You two are so screwed."

* * *

Ember was on a roll. It only took her a few minutes to master the controls, and once she found out she could use a spear, Hunter was failing miserably. The only reason he wasn't dead in the game yet, was because she was restraining herself.

"I told you," Brayden teased Hunter, who was slumped on the ground.

"How, is that even possible? She's never even touched a Wii before," Hunter protested.

"If it makes you feel any better, you lasted longer than me." Vincent muttered.

"Your turn Brayden." Ember smirked.

"How about we wait till camp to do our match," Brayden said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Your camp has Wii's?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Brayden said but not before sneaking Ember a wink.

Ember smiled. Video games were forbidden at both camps, and instead a full out battle with genuine weapons was what most demigods did for fun at camp Jupiter.

A resounding ring rang through the house. "I got it!" Camille yelled, as she raced down the stairs.

She opened the door and gasped. "What happened to you?"

 **So this is a short chapter, kind of a prequel to the story. So let me know if you think I should continue, but please don't flame if you don't like it.**


End file.
